


Osiem tygodni

by Cala



Category: Glee
Genre: Cala pisze po polsku, Community: multifandom_pl, F/M, Fluff, Gwiazdka LJ 4
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko zaczęło się na Obozie Azjatów...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osiem tygodni

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Gwiazdkę LJ 4 dla użytkowniczki [info]nieidealnie. Beta: Kubis i Idrilka (za co wam serdecznie dziękuję!!!!!) - wszystkie błędy moje.

Pierwsze dwa tygodnie na Obozie Azjatów Tina spędza, sprawdzając komórkę niemal co pięć minut, bez rezultatu. Zero nieodebranych połączeń.

Mike stara się, jak może, żeby poprawić jej humor, ale na niewiele się to zdaje.

Tina wykonuje swoje obowiązki na obozie, ale prawie wcale się nie uśmiecha. Tęskni za Artiem.

~*~

W trzecim tygodniu Mike zabiera jej ładowarkę do telefonu.

\- Jest lato – tłumaczy – powinnaś dobrze się bawić, a nie siedzieć przy telefonie.

Tina wie, że powinna być na niego zła, ale Mike Chang jest jednym z najbardziej sympatycznych chłopaków, jakich zna i naprawdę trudno się na niego gniewać przez dłużej, niż pół minuty. Zresztą dwa dni później Mike oddaje jej ładowarkę.

\- Przestałaś cały czas sprawdzać telefon – mówi z uśmiechem, a Tina zdaje sobie sprawę, że to prawda.

Postanawia jednak nie przyznawać, że przez te dwa dni bawiła się lepiej, niż przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie.

~*~

Pod koniec czwartego tygodnia Tina uświadamia sobie, że lubi spędzać czas z Mike’em. Nie dlatego, że Mike jest jedyną osobą w jej wieku na obozie, czy dlatego, że przy nim nie myśli tak często o Artiem. Jest miły, zabawny i zawsze myśli o tym, żeby Tina dobrze się bawiła.

Stanowi to taki ogromny kontrast względem tego, jak traktował ją Artie, że na początku Tina nie do końca wie, co o tym sądzić.

Chociaż nie, to nieprawda. Tina wie, co o tym sądzić. Bardzo jej się to podoba i ma nadzieję, że to nie tylko chwilowa odmiana.

~*~

Początek piątego tygodnia oznacza, że połowa lata jest już za nimi. Tina sama z siebie stara się spędzać więcej czasu z Mike’em. Telefon sprawdza raz dziennie, przed pójściem spać, a brak nieodebranych połączeń nie psuje jej humoru.

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu Tina zwierza się Mike’owi.

\- Wiem, że powinnam się czuć choć odrobinę winna. W końcu chodzimy ze sobą – wyjaśnia mu i wzrusza ramionami. – Brak kontaktu powinien psuć mi humor, prawda?

Mike patrzy na nią przez chwilę, po czym odwraca wzrok. Chłopak nigdy nie był gadułą, ale dopiero teraz Tina zauważa, jak bardzo starannie dobiera słowa.

\- Czy to źle, że dobrze się bawisz bez Artiego? – pyta ją, nieśmiało się uśmiechając.

Tina dochodzi do wniosku, że to przecież nie jej wina. Jeżeli Artie nie potrafi zachowywać się jak odpowiedzialny chłopak w związku, ona nie będzie się nim martwić.

~*~

Szósty tydzień jest jednocześnie najgorszym i najlepszym tygodniem wakacji. Na początku tygodnia ratownik, który opiekuje się dziećmi w czasie kąpieli w jeziorze, musi nagle pojechać z jednym z nich na ostry dyżur. Chodzi chyba o jakieś ugryzienie, ale Tina nie jest pewna, bo kiedy Joan, kierowniczka obozu, tłumaczy jej sytuację, Tina popełnia błąd i wygląda przez okno.

Za oknem stoi Mike, w samych kąpielówkach, słuchając uważnie ostatnich, pospiesznych poleceń ratownika.

Później (dużo, dużo później), kiedy szok przechodzi i Tina jest wstanie sklecić kilka zdać bez zająknięcia, dowiaduje się, że Mike w zeszłym roku zrobił jakiś certyfikat i ma uprawnienia ratownika.

Kiedy Steve wraca ze szpitala, a Mike wkłada z powrotem koszulę, Tina żałuje, że dzieciaka nie ugryzło coś poważniejszego.

Do końca tygodnia Tina pielęgnuje swoją (niewielką) obsesję na punkcie mięśni brzucha Mike’a.

~*~

Tydzień siódmy przynosi ze sobą deszcz i wszystkie zajęcia zostają przeniesione do budynku głównego. Tina nie narzeka, bo w budynku głównym jest kominek i świetna akustyka. Nie musi się martwić, że kiedy śpiewa, próbując nauczyć dzieci nowej piosenki, któreś z dzieci siedzących z tyłu nie usłyszy słów.

Innym powodem, dla którego Tina nie narzeka, jest to, że z braku miejsca jej grupa i grupa Mike’a zostają połączone.

Kiedy ona śpiewa, Mike tańczy po sali.

Z jednej strony to trochę frustrujące, kiedy ona i Mike starają się, jak mogą, ale nic nie jest w stanie odciągnąć dzieciaków od ich komórek.

Z drugiej strony, Tina naprawdę lubi patrzeć, jak Mike tańczy i całe jego ciało, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, składa się w niesamowicie skomplikowane figury odzwierciedlające różne tonacje i tempo.

Taniec Mike’a zapiera Tinie dech w piersiach do tego stopnia, że kiedy chłopak zatrzymuje się w tańcu tuż przed nią, Tina nie jest w stanie zareagować inaczej niż całując go.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Mike nie pozostaje bierny.

~*~

W połowie siódmego tygodnia, pod wpływem zaistniałych wydarzeń, Tina wyciąga dwa wnioski:

Mike Chang całuje równie dobrze jak tańczy.

Dzieciaki da się jednak odciągnąć od komórek, chociaż Joan zapewne nie zaaprobuje tego sposobu jako części planu zajęć.

~*~

Tina planuje nie odzywać się do Mike’a przez resztę tygodnia. Gdyby ktoś ją zapytał, powiedziałaby, że to dlatego, że ma chłopaka i to, co zrobiła, jest trochę nie fair. I w sumie powinna może zadzwonić do Artiego…

Plan spala na panewce, kiedy dzień po ich pocałunku Mike puka do jej domku jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Jest przemoczony do suchej nitki (wciąż pada), ale w ręku trzyma stokrotki.

\- Przepraszam za wczoraj – mówi nieśmiało. – Wiem, że powinienem był zapytać, czy to w porządku, ale… Wcale nie żałuję tego pocałunku. I może moglibyśmy…

Tina nie pozwala mu dokończyć. Zamiast tego rzuca mu się na szyję i całuje z całych sił.

I może spóźniają się na śniadanie, ale Mike _naprawdę_ dobrze całuje.

~*~

Ósmy tydzień jest jednocześnie ostatnim tygodniem obozu. Od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego dzielą ich jeszcze dwa tygodnie, ale w powietrzu można już wyczuć koniec wakacji.

Dzieciaki, które spędziły niemal cały obóz, bawiąc się komórkami, jakby wyczuwają zmianę podejścia opiekunów i zaczynają bawić się na zewnątrz z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem, marudząc, kiedy trzeba wracać do domków.

Tina nie narzeka. Spodziewała się tego marudzenia jeszcze nim przyjechali na miejsce obozu. A i tak jest lepiej, niż myślała.

Mike dotrzymuje jej towarzystwa, kiedy tylko może, starając się uprzyjemnić jej czas. Trzymają się za ręce, żartują. Tina śpiewa, a Mike tańczy.

Im bliżej końca obozu, tym częściej tańczy w rozpiętej koszuli lub tylko w samych spodniach.

Tina podejrzewa, że odkrył jej niewielką obsesję na punkcie jego mięśni brzucha. Jest jej trochę wstyd, ale nie żałuje – kaloryferek Mike’a jest naprawdę imponujący, a Tina już tydzień temu postanowiła zaakceptować to, że jest być może odrobinę płytka.

~*~

Tuż przed końcem obozu Mike zaprasza ją na prawdziwą randkę. Jedzą co prawda jedzenie ze stołówki, ale Mike zadbał o obrus i świece, i poustawiał to wszystko na stoliku koło jeziora.

Tina czuje się jak w jakiejś komedii romantycznej. Niemal słyszy nastrojową muzykę w tle.

\- Kiedy wrócimy do domu… Myślisz, że moglibyśmy pójść do kina, albo coś?

W głosie Mike’a jest tyle nadziei, że gdyby Tina nie była już w nim zakochana, teraz straciłaby dla niego głowę.

Nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa, po prostu kiwa głową. Kino brzmi fajnie. I może potem lody albo jakaś pizza.

Artie zawsze chciał oglądać ten sam film, ale Tina podejrzewa, że Mike ma trochę inny gust.

Artie.

Tina wie, że powinna mu powiedzieć o Mike’u jeszcze przed początkiem roku szkolnego. Jednocześnie myśli sobie, że powie mu, jak tylko chłopak zadzwoni. Artie nie powinien być zbyt załamany zerwaniem, skoro przez osiem tygodni nie zadzwonił ani razu.

Tina uśmiecha się do Mike’a.

\- Kino brzmi super.

~*~

W tygodniu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego nie udaje im się obejrzeć ani jednego filmu. Mike pokazuje Tinie wszystkie swoje ulubione ruchy taneczne, a Tina stara się nie rumienić zbytnio, kiedy jego koszulka podjeżdża do góry.

Kiedy Mike odprowadza ją do domu po raz ostatni w te wakacje i umawiają się, że pojadą następnego dnia razem do szkoły, Tina dochodzi do wniosku, że to były prawdopodobnie najlepsze wakacje w jej życiu.


End file.
